Mario Castañeda
México |estado = activo }} Mario C. Castañeda Partida es un actor de doblaje mexicano. thumb|250px|right thumb|250px|right|[[Mario Castañeda, Jesse Conde y Raúl Aldana en los años 80.]] Información Nacido en Irapuato, una ciudad del estado de Guanajuato, el 29 de junio de 1962. Cuando tenía un año sus padres se mudaron a la Ciudad de México donde vive desde entonces. Estudió actuación dramática en el Instituto de Andrés Soler de 1979 a 1982, y en junio de 1983 empezó a trabajar como actor de doblaje en varias series de televisión como "Diff'rent Strokes", "The powers of Matthew Star", "Visitors". Ha dado vida a muchos personajes animados y de la vida real. Es mejor conocido por ser el narrador de Kevin Arnold adulto de la serie estadounidense Los años maravillosos siendo uno de sus trabajos más memorables. En el mundo del anime es conocido por papeles como representar a Goku adulto en la serie Dragon Ball Z, Kanon de Dragón Marino en La Saga de Poseidón en Saint Seiya, y Neftyle en Sailor Moon. En varios filmes estadounidenses ha otorgado su voz a personajes escenificados por Bruce Willis como en El quinto elemento, Armageddon o en la serie de televisión Luz de luna, y ha doblado a Jim Carrey en varios filmes como Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas, Mentiroso, Mentiroso o Todopoderoso. En series animadas es conocido por dar voz a Iron Man en la mayoría de sus apariciones en animaciones, a Zap Branigan, al Lobo y a Droopy y Dripple en Tom y Jerry Kids. En series de televisión es conocido también por doblar a MacGyver en la serie del mismo nombre, y a Tom Paris en la serie Star Trek: Voyager y Don Ramón y Ñoño en El Chavo, la serie animada. Era la voz oficial del canal de televisión Boomerang. Además ha participado en TV Azteca como parte de la imagen de Azteca 7. También ha doblado a muchos actores famosos como Jim Carrey, Bruce Willis, Mark Ruffalo, Jackie Chan, etc. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Rommy Mendoza y es padre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Filmografía Series animadas *Iron Man - Iron Man *Spider-Man (Serie Animada de los 90,s) - Iron Man (ep. 37-38) *Ace Ventura - Ace Ventura *La Máscara - Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara / Ace Ventura *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Capitán Planeta *Tom y Jerry Kids - Lobo / Droopy / Dripple/(varios de los personajes masculinos en la segunda temporada) *Futurama - Zapp Brannigan *Bruno the Kid - Bruno *Amos del Universo - Man-E-Faces, Ram-Man *Celebrity Deathmatch - Bruce Willis *El Chavo, la serie animada - Don Ramón / Ñoño *Hercules - Baco *Kissyfur - Cholin (Su Debut) / Charles (Algunos Caps.) *Los locos Addams (serie animada) - Norman *Street Sharks - Streex *Animalitos Locos - Eugenio *Capitán Escudo - Capitán Escudo *Conan Bárbaro - Cap. Rigelo *El Cabezón - Jim *Yo! Yogui - Yogui *Manny a la obra - Pat *Budgie el pequeño helicoptero - Chuck *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Nick Fury *Rupert - Bufon (Un Cap.) *La fuerza de ataque de los aerocampeones - Huracan *Los Simpson - Jack Bauer (un episodio) *Rudo y su pandilla - Rudo *He-Man y los amos del universo - Hombre Caras *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Bishop y narrador de luchas en un episodio *Los Sábados secretos - Dr. Beeman *Súper Sergio - Locutor/Doctor Manos locas *Iron Kid - Gibson / Doctor Chen *Manny a la obra - Phillip *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Presidente de Pantora Chi Cho *Spawn - Presentador del programa *Padre de familia - Voz de los años maravillosos, Fred Savage *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tetrax *Los Vengadores: Los Héroes Más Poderosos del Plantea - Dr. Hank Pym/Hombre Gigante/Hombre Hormiga Anime *Dragon Ball - Gokū (adulto) / Coronel Silver / Pamputt / Kame Sen'nin (joven) *Dragon Ball Z - Gokū (adulto) / Bardock / Vegetto (con René García) *Dragon Ball GT - Gokū (adulto/Super saiyajin 4) / Gogeta (con René García) *Saint Seiya - Kanon de Dragón Marino *Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) - Kanon de Geminis *Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) - Lune de Balrog / Valentine de Arpía / Aioros de Sagitario *Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Aioros de Sagitario *Blue Submarine - Tokuhiro Iga *Sailor Moon - Neflyte *Slam Dunk - Tatsuhiko Aota y Tohru Hanagata *Naruto - Hidan / Otomatsu / Ninja del Sonido *Bleach - Shinigami 2 y 3 (episodio 34) *Death Note - Kida y voces adicionales *MegaMan NT Warrior - Shadowman *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Trampero *Súper Once - Kakuma *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Darkus Exedra Películas Bruce Willis *Los indestructibles (2010) - Sr. Church *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Jimmy Monroe *Identidad sustituta (2009) - Tom Greer *Planet Terror (2007) - Tte. Muldoon *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Él mismo *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - John McClane *16 Calles (2006) - Detective Jack Mosley *Alpha Dog (2006) - Sonny Truelove *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Hartigan *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - cameo Bruce Willis *Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudeski *El Protegido (2000) - David Dunn *Mi encuentro conmigo(2000) - Russell Duritz *Sexto sentido (1999) - Dr. Malcolm Crowe *Desayuno de campeones (1999) - Dwayne Hoover *Armageddon (1998) - Harry S. Stamper *El quinto elemento (1997) - Korben Dallas *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Bruno *El Último Hombre (1996) - John Smith *12 monos (1995) - James Cole *Nobody's Fool (1994) - Carl Roebuck *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Butch Coolidge *Zona de impacto (1993) - Det. Tom Hardy *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck *La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Peter Fallow *Mira quién habla también (1990) (voz) - Mikey *Mira quién habla (1989) (voz) - Mikey Jim Carrey *Una pareja dispareja (2010) - Steven Jay Russell *Los Fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Él mismo (Entrevistas) *Número 23 (2007) - Paul W. Sparrow *Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Dick Harper *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish *Todopoderoso (2003) - Bruce Nolan *El Grinch (2000) - Grinch *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (2000) - Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans *El gran Simon (1998) - Joe Wenteworth adulto *Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) - Fletcher Reede *Batman eternamente (1995) - Edward Nygma / El Acertijo *Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ace Ventura *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Johnny Squares *Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) - Walter Getz Mark Ruffalo *Mi familia (2010) - Paul *Ceguera (2008) - Doctor *Zodíaco (2008) - David Toschi *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Adam Stanton *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Jeff Daly *Si yo Tuviera 30 (2004) - Matt Flamhaff *In the Cut (2003) - Detective Malloy Cuba Gooding Jr. *El campamento de papá (2007) - Charlie Hinton *Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Alex Thomas *Me llaman Radio (2003) - Radio *Frío de perros (2002) - Dr. Ted Brooks *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Doris Miller *Instinto (1999) - Theo Caulder John Leguizamo *Todo un desastre (1997) - Pest Vargas *El fanático (1996) - Manny *Momento crítico (1996) - Capitán Rat *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Tybalt *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Chi-Chi Rodríguez *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Benny Blanco Quentin Tarantino *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Él mismo *Alias (2003) - McKenas Cole *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Richie Gecko *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Chester Rush *Perros de reserva (1992) - Sr Marrón Adrien Brody *Depredadores - Royce (2010) *Splice - Clive (2009) *Cadillac Records - Leonard Chess (2008) *King Kong - Jack Driscoll (2005) Steve Carell *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Barry Speck *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) - Phil Foster *El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) - Maxwell Smart / Agent 86 (trailer) Ben Stiller *Greenberg (2010) - Roger Greenberg *Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Sr. Furioso/Roy *Amigos y vecinos (1998) - Jerry Vince Vaughn *Four Christmases (2008) - Brad McVie *Camino salvaje (2007) - Wayne Westerberg *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Peter Mel Gibson *El hombre sin rostro(1993) - Justin McLeod *Hamlet (1990) - Principe Hamlet *Gallipoli (1981) - Frank Dunne Craig Bierko *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Tom(doblaje de Taller Acústico) *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Mitch *El piso 13 (1999) - Douglas Hall Hugh Grant *El diario de Bridget Jones (2002) - Daniel Clever (redoblaje) *Medidas extremas (1996) - Dr. Gary Luthan *Nueve meses (1995) - Samuel Porter Charlie Sheen *The Arrival (1996) - Zane Zaminsky *Navy Seals (1990) - Dale Hawkins *Major League (1989) - Ricky Vaughn Billy Ray Cyrus *Mi vecino es un espía - Colton James (2010) *Hannah Montana: La película - Robbie Stewart (2009) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Billy Ray Cyrus (2008) Michael Shannon *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) - Kim Fowley *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Dave Karnes Denzel Washington *Gángster americano (2007) - Frank Lucas *Valor bajo fuego (1996) - Nathaniel Serling Sean O'Bryan *El diario de la Princesa 2 (2004) - Patrick O'Donnell *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Patrick O'Connell Jamie Foxx *Shade (2003) - Larry Jennings *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Willie Beamen James Spader *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dr. Roger Klink *Lobo (1994) - Stuart Emilio Estévez *Dollar for the Dead (TV) (1998) - Cowboy *Misión imposible (1996) - Jack Harmon Robert Downey Jr. *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mickey Knox *Con alma y corazón (1993) - Thomas Reilly Viggo Mortensen *Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Roy Nord *Decepción (1993) - John E. Johnny Faro Brad Pitt *El favor (1994) - Elliot *Nada es para siempre (1992) - Paul McLean [[Bradley Whitford|'Bradley Whitford' ]] *Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) - Paul Ivanovich *Robocop 3 (1993) - Fleck Otros: *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Diggs (James Marsden) (trailers) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) (2010) - Rana en corte *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Joey Tippaglio (Jon Favreau) *Guerra de novias (2009) - Padre de Emma (John Pankow) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Gokū (Justin Chatwin) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Hans Landa (Christoph Waltz) *Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra - Asterix (Christian Clavier) *Angeles y Demonios - Profesor Robert Langdon (2009) (Tom Hanks) *Fast & Furious - Tego (2009) (Tego Calderon) *Ghost Town - Frank Herlihy (2008) (Greg Kinnear) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Peter Bretter (Jason Segel) *No robarás en domingo (2008) - LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) *Taken (2008) - Sam (Leland Orser) *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008)- Lewis (Graham McTavish) (dpblaje original) *Reyes de la Calle (2008) - Cap. James Briggs (Hugh Laurie) *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble (2008) - Leonard Samson (Ty Burrell) *Meteoro, la Película (2008) - Mr. Musha (Hiroyuki Sanada) *Super Agente 86 (2008) - Ladislas Krstic (David S. Lee) *Dueños de la noche (2007) - Capitan Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) *Tripulación Dave (2007) - Número 2 (Ed Helms) *A través del universo (2007) - Padre de Lucy (Dylan Baker) *Transformers (2007) - Glenn Whitman (Anthony Anderson) *Smoking Aces (2007) - Richard Messner (Ryan Reynolds) *Acorralados (2007)- Neil Randall (Gerard Butler) *Hora de terror (2007) - Sr. Keller (John Hawkinson) *SAW IV (2007) - Art Blanc (Justin Louis) *La casa del lago (2006) - Morgan (Dylan Walsh) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Mike (Geoff Stults) *Underworld: Evolution (2006) - Marcus (Tony Curran) *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - Carl (Matt Dillon) *SAW II (2005) - Eric Mathews (Donnie Wahlberg) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Howard Plummer (Tate Donovan) *Las aventuras del Niño Tiburón y la Niña de Fuego (2005) - Padre de Max (David Arquette) *Pursued (2005) - Vincent Palmer (Christian Slater) *A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) - Lawson Pines (Gabriel Macht) *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) - Cain (Thomas Kretschmann) *Blade Runner - J.F. Sebastian (redoblaje de 2004) (William Sanderson) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan lloyd (1ra version doblada) (Woody Harrelson) *Misteriosa obseción (2004) - Dr. Jack Munce (Gary Sinise) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2003) - Padre de Max (David Arquette) *Un amor inesperado (2003) - Alex Sheldon (Luke Wilson) *Sumergidos (2002) - O'Dell (Matthew Davis) *Héroe (2002) - Espada Rota (Tony Leung Chiu Wai) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Roger Donahue (Jason Bateman) *El pasado nos condena (2001) - Sonny Grtowski (Heath Ledger) *Cambio de papeles - Dan Anderson (1999) (David Alan Grier) *El divorcio es lo mejor - Kenneth (1999) (Jeff Gendelman) *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Larry Benson (Jay Mohr) *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Raul (Peter Sarsgaard) *Enemigo Publico (1998) - hicks (Loren Dean) *Celebrity (1998) - Lee Simon (Kenneth Branagh) *Breaking Up (1997) - Steve (Russell Crowe) *Face/Off (1997) - Polux Troy ( Alessandro Nivola) *Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) - Aru (Chris Farley) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Burton Jernigan (Lenny von Dohlen) *Playing God (1997) - Dr. Eugene Sands (David Duchovny) *The Disappearance of Garcia Lorca (1997) - Federico García Lorca (Andy Garcia) *Dinero fácil (1997) - Franklin (Chris Tucker) *Mi perro fantasma - Lucky (1997) (Jerry P. Jacobs) *Más grande que la vida (1996) - Consejo Tucker (Matthew McConaughey) *Oveja negra (1996) - Al Donnelly (Tim Matheson) *The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) - Charles Remington (Michael Douglas) *Cómplices (1996) - Caesar (Joe Pantoliano) *La Roca (1996) - Com. Anderson (Michael Biehn) *Twister (1996) - Dr. Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes) *Perseguidos (1996) - Det. Mathew Gibson (Will Patton) *La jurado (1996) - Maestro (Alec Baldwin) *The Cherokee Kid (TV) (1996) - The Cherokee Kid / Isaiah Turner (Sinbad ) *La última cena (1995) - Pete (Ron Eldar) *Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) - Poole (Denis Leary ) *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin (David Caruso) *Higher Learning (1995) - Scott Moss (Cole Hauser) *Mientras dormías (1995) - Jack Callaghan (Bill Pullman) *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Buscemi (Steve Buscemi) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal - Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (1994) (Christopher Fulford) *Shallow Grave (1994) - Alex Law (Ewan McGregor) *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Dr. Bill Pearlman (John Turturro) *El Demoledor (1993) - Simon Phoenix (Wesley Snipes) *El ángel malvado (1993) - Wallace Evans (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *Toque al corazón - Terrance Allman (1993) (Seth Isler) *La Fuga (1993) - Mentor (Val Kilmer) *Lo mejor de mi vida - Paul Ivanovich (Bradley Whitford) (1993) *La fiesta de la familia Addams (1993) - Gary Granger *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Brian Hansen (Dan Gauthier) *Cool World (1992) - Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) *El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Glen (Ed O'Neill) *Jennifer 8 (1992) - John Taylor (Graham Beckel) *Un extraño amor (1992) - Paul Cater (Dennis Haysbert) *Boris and Natasha the Movie - Boris Badenov (1992) (Dave Thomas) *Punto límite (1991) - John 'Johnny' Utah (Keanu Reeves) *Mi primer beso (1991) - Profesor de literatura *Los dueños de la calle (1991) - Ricky Baker (Morris Chestnut) *Encantado Señor Destino - Larry Joseph Burrows (1990) (James Belushi) *El inquilino (1990) - Drake Goodman (Matthew Modine) *Caleidoscopio (1990) - John (Perry King) *Field of Dreams (1989) - Ray Kinsella (Kevin Costner) *Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Charles Driggs (Jeff Daniels) *Combat Academy (1986) - Maj. Biff Woods (George Clooney) *Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) *El Taxista (1976) - Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) - Randall McMurphy (Jack Nicholson) *Elvis Presley en algunas películas *Jackie Chan en algunas películas ochenteras Telefilmes * El Juicio del Hombre Increíble - Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Rex Smith) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble - Don Blake (Steve Levitt) Películas animadas Billy West * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Zapp * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Zapp Brannigan Marc Worden * Iron Man: El Invencíble - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Vengadores - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Vengadores 2 - Tony Stark / Iron Man Otroa * Los Simpson: La película - Billie Joe Armstrong, Guardia Recibidor en Alaska * La Dama y el Vagabundo (2ª Versión) - Tofie * Anastasia - Dimitri (John Cusack) * El Cascanueces - Príncipe * Ogu y Mampato en Rapanui - Papá de Mampato * Kung Fu Panda - Mesero Conejo * Papelucho y el Marciano - Papá de papelucho * El Agente 00P2 - Gino Tuttifrutti * Monstruos vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar (Rainn Wilson) * El viaje de Popeye: al rescate de Papi - Narración / Pilon * 9 - 6 (Crispin Glover) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces diversas Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a Gohan! - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar - Gokū / Turles * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Gokū - Bardock * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Gokū / Gokua * Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Gokū / Gogeta (Con René García) * Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus amigos regresan - Gokū * Dragon Ball GT: 100 Años Después - Gokū * Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve - Omiji / Tsukekuro Series de TV Billy Ray Cyrus *Hannah Montana - Robbie Stewart *Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo Otros: * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adulto, narrador) (Daniel Stern) * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adolescente, desde la sexta temporada) (Fred Savage) * Luz de Luna - David Addison Jr. (Bruce Willis) * MacGyver - MacGyver (Richard Dean Anderson) * Life - Detective Charles "Charlie" Crews Jr (Damian Lewis) * Miénteme - Eli Loker (Brendan Hine) * Gilmore Girls - Doyle McMaster (Danny Stron)/Chase Bradford (Paul Cassell)/(Rob Estes) * Cortes y puntadas - Sean McNamara (Dylan Walsh) * Blanco y Negro - Willis Jackson (Todd Bridges) * E.R. Sala de Urgencias - Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) * Star Trek: Voyager - Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) * Iron Chef America - Alton Brown (Alton Brown) * El Zorro (1993) - Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro (Duncan Regehr) * Hechiceras - Andy Trudeau (Ted King) * Halcón de la Calle "Streethawk" - Jesse Mack (Rex Smith) * Amigos - Ross Geller (temporada 8 hasta final: 2002-2004) (David Schwimmer) * Seinfeld - Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards) * Salvados por la campana - Max (Ed Alonzo) * Comedy Inc - Jim Russell (Jim Russell) * Alias - McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino) * V: Invasión Extraterrestre - Kyle Bates (Jeff Yagher) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell) * Esposas Desesperadas - Dave Williams (Neal McDonough)/ Charles McClain (Greg Evigan) * El Príncipe del Rap - Profesor Scott Burton (Phil Morris)/?Voces adicionales * El Señor de las Bestias - El Príncipe Sun, hijo del sol * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Terry / Boparoo (El Canguro Boxeador) * Cory en la Casa Blanca - Un episodio * Federación de Lucha de Pulgares - Sr. Extremo * Sledge Hammer! - Presentador y voses diversas * Estoy en la banda- Bleed * Directo al Sur - Policía Canadiense * Wishbone - Wishbone * Los Riches - Wayne Malloy ( Eddie Izzard ) * La isla de Gilligan - El profesor (Russel Johnson) (redoblaje de algunos caps.) * El séquito - Ariel "Ari" Gold (Jeremy Piven ) (temporada 5) Telenovelas brasileñas Leopoldo Pacheco *Isaura la Esclava - Leoncio Almeida *Bellísima - Cemil Güney *Amazônia - Adrian Cowell (3ra fase) *Paraíso tropical - Dr. Solano Tuca Andrada *El sabor de la pasión - José Carlos *El color del pecado - Kaike Oliveira Ângelo Antônio: *Alma gemela - Eduardo *Páginas de la vida - Miroel Lázaro Ramos: *Cobras y Lagartos - Foguinho (Daniel Miranda) *Dos caras - Evilasio Murilo Rosa: *Deseo Prohibido - Miguel *India, una historia de amor - Lucas Garrido Otros Papeles *Mujeres de arena - Alaôr (Humberto Martins) *El viaje - Teodoro Dias (Mauricio Mattar) Director de doblaje *El Chavo, la serie animada *Dragon Ball Z (algunos episodios) *Los años maravillosos *MacGyver *Baywatch *Salvados por la Campana *Punky Brewster *Webster *Misión del deber *El secreto de la calabaza mágica *Scary Movie 4 (Versión de DVD) *Ceguera *Fuerza-G *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *El aprendiz de brujo *Enredados Documentales *Mantenerse Sano 2 - Narrador Publicidad *Voz del canal Boomerang *Voz de TV Azteca *Fisher-Price *Café Dolca Televisión Mexicana *Alcanzar una Estrella *Alcanzar una Estrella II *Papá Soltero *La Familia Peluche *Grabaciones Radiofónicas *Historia de Jesús - Jesús Trivia *Mario Castañeda en un episodio de la Familia Peluche parodió su papel como narrador de Los Años Maravillosos. En el episodio Castañeda fungia como narrador en primera persona o la conciencia de Ludovico P. Luche (Eugenio Derbez) de la misma manera en que él fungía como la voz narrada de Kevin Arnold en la mencionada serie 2 3. *Mario Castañeda es el actor que usualmente dobla a Jim Carrey. El lo ha doblado en la mayoria de sus películas incluyendo las series animadas de La Máscara, y Ace Ventura en donde los personajes estaban basados en la imagen del propio Carrey, pero Castañeda no lo dobló en La Máscara, en su lugar Gerardo Reyero dobló a la Máscara en reemplazo a Castañeda, Reyero también lo reemplazó en la película El Majestic, y en Ace Ventura 2 por tampoco lo dobló, en su lugar fue José Carlos Moreno debido a que Castañeda se encontraba ocupado doblando a Goku en la saga de Vegueta. En la película Sí señor fue doblado por el startalent Eugenio Derbez lo cual no agradó en lo absoluto a los fans de Mario Castañeda y del doblaje en general. Algunos incluso insisten y han escrito cartas pidiendo que la película sea redoblada con la voz de Castañeda. *Mario Castañeda al principio había rechazado trabajar en Dragon Ball, debido a que no estaba seguro si los fanáticos iban a aceptar un cambio de voz al personaje pricipal (porque en japonés aunque el personaje crece no le cambian la voz y lo sigue doblando una mujer), pero fue por el hecho de que su hijo le insistió en que hiciera la voz de Goku, que decidió aceptar el papel (lo que lo llevó a ser uno de los actores de doblaje más conocido y admirados tanto por los fanáticos del doblaje como del anime). Además Castañeda admite que este a sido su trabajo favorito, junto con la narración en off en Los años maravillosos. *El articulo de Mario Castañeda en '''Wikipedia '''ha sido uno de los pocos sobrevientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella pagina, junto a Humberto Vélez, Nancy McKenzie y Sebastián Llapur. *En el portal de Facebook, Mario Castañeda comentó que se retiraría del doblaje en el 2012, año en que cumple 50 años. Enlaces externos *Mario Castañeda en la película La Roca *Mario Castañeda en Armageddon *Mario Castañeda en exposición *Artículo de Mario Castañeda en Wikipedia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje